Miracle
by StarlightTitan
Summary: They were perfect. They were their little miracles. Join the Logan family as they deal with the ever growing family of the Titans.


**Okay! I'm so sorry for not putting my Young Justice story up yet! It's my fourth day of summer, and you wouldn't believe how much can happen! I was sick for a day, and then I had to go through all my stuff that next day, I wrote this yesterday because I decided I liked the idea, and tomorrow I am going to stay with my Aunt for the week. I'm very excited to see my Aunt, she is really cool! :D**

**Also, The third chapter of Amelia Logan is almost finished, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Now onto the disclaimer and extra info!**

**EXTRA INFO:**** I have a poll over the next pairing in my Teen Titan story! I would appreciate if you would check that out! Also, IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories, I'd be making episodes! :)**

_**BREAK LINE ;D**_

A miracle. That's what they were. They were perfect and worth the stress and waiting. My wife, Raven and I, had wanted a child for so long, but no matter what, the tests always came out negative. But around nine months ago, she began to throw up, even though she didn't feel sick in the slightest. She took another test, and this time it was positive.

Around the fourth month, we got to find out our child's gender. Turns out, he or she was actually two he or she's. The baby on the left was a girl, and the baby on the right was a boy. The whole tower was overjoyed.

Raven and I were the last to have our first child. Star and Robin being the first with three children, in order of oldest to youngest, it went Lu'ander, or Lucas who is seven, Ro'ander, or Rosalie who is five, then Ni'ander, or Nicole who is about four months old. Then Cy and Bee adopted a baby boy named Karson who is now six. Also, Rosalie's best friend is Hunter, who is five as well. Her parents' are Jinx and KF.

But now we had our own little miracles. After much debate, we decided Vivian Marie Logan for the girl, and Alex Eli Logan for the boy. On November 12, Raven went into labor, where the first born was Alex, then his little sister Vivian. Alex had green hair and light green skin, but purple and green mixed eyes. Vivian had grey skin and purple hair streaked with green; her eyes were a beautiful green as well. Alex was 6lbs 1oz, while his sister was only 5lbs 2oz. We brought them home three days later.

Vivian was a mini Raven. She never cried unless she absolutely needed something and was shy around new people, but smiled quite a bit. Alex on the other hand was definitely my son. He cried just for the sake of attention, and he absolutely loved people. They were polar opposites; the only thing similar would be their love of smiling.

**Present Time**

I was cradling Alex; he had just woken up hungry, so I took it upon myself to feed him a bottle. I decided to let Raven sleep since she was still wiped out from having to wake up for the twins every other hour. It's around six o'clock so I decided to stay awake since sleep eluded me.

"You're going to love our family, your mother, sister and I. Not to mention your Aunts, Uncles, and cousins and all our friends. You and your sister are perfect, our little miracles. We love you and will always keep you safe." I whispered as Alex fell asleep in my arms.

I set Alex in his crib as I checked on Vivian; she was still asleep. I decided to go downstairs since I knew the other Titans would be up getting the kids ready for school.

"How come I can't have PM kindergarten like Rose?" Karson whined.

"It's fine Kars, just do your best and it will all be worth it."

Bee told her son. I walked in to see Star cradling Nicole on the couch, Robin reading the newspaper next to his wife on the couch as well, Cyborg making breakfast, and Bee, Karson, and Lucas sitting at the table. Bee was reading, Karson was being bored, and Lucas was listening to his IPod; Rose must have still been asleep.

"Hey everyone." I said which got a few "heys" out of the tired Titans.

"Is Raven still sleeping?" Star asked.

"Yea, I decided to let her sleep." I said.

"How are Vivian and Alex?" Bee asked.

"Good. I took care of them this morning. Alex was fussing a bit, but Vivian was still sleeping." I said.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone come eat." Cy called to us.

Lucas, Karson, Bee, Robin, Cy, and Star, who was holding Nicole, sat down.

"I'll be back; I'm going to go see if the twins are up." I said as I went to the room Raven and I share.

Raven and I decided to keep the twins in our room until they were old enough to not wake up every other hour. When I walked in I was surprised to see both Raven and the twins up.

"Good morning." Raven said smiling at me.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready downstairs." I said, smiling at her.

I sat down on the bed next to Raven, taking Vivian from her.

"I'm so happy Vivian and Alex are here. They were definitely worth waiting for." Raven said, leaning into my side.

"I'm glad they are here too. It seemed as if our little miracles would never come." I said, smiling down at Vivian.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Raven said as my communicator beeped.

"What Robin?" I asked.

"We have a situation in the kitchen, could you or Raven wake Rose up?" He asked.

"Got it." Raven said as I hung up.

We walked towards Rose's room, and then opened the door as we arrived. She was still asleep and looked so comfortable.

"Imagine, this is going to be Vivian in about five years." Raven said, a smile hinting on her lips.

She handed Alex to me then approached the sleeping little girl.

"Rose, it's time to wake up." Raven whisper said to Rose.

The little girl stirred then awoke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes."

"Hi Aunty Raven, where's mommy?" She asked.

"She is in the kitchen helping with a situation, so your dad asked Uncle BB and me to wake you up." Raven said.

"Okay. Do you and mommy need help with the babies?" She asked, getting excited over the fact she could be helpful.

"Of course you can help." Raven said, taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Once Rose was freshened up, Raven helped lead the girl to the kitchen. Once the doors swished open, the three of us, not counting the twins, couldn't help but laugh. Silkie, probably the longest living larvae alive, was digesting on of Lucas's toys, while the titans, besides Cyborg, were trying to reach into Silkie's mouth to get it.

"Mommy, Daddy, Aunty Bee, you guys are silly!" Rose exclaimed, giggling as she sat at the table.

"Here ya are lil' lady." Cy said in a somewhat southern lilt as he set a plate of food in front of Rose.

"Thank you Uncle Cy." She said, digging in.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Cy." I said in a mocking tone, taking the plate meant for myself and the plate meant for Raven, leaving Cy in the kitchen furious.

"Here you are Rae." I said, placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, blushing over the use of the nickname she used to hate but now found endearing.

"Got it!" Robin finally shouted as he pulled the toy robot out of Silkie's mouth. "I'm going to go sanitize this. You boys finish eating; we've got to get you to school soon.

**BREAK LINE ;D**

The tower was relatively quiet since there weren't any children around. Well, old enough to make a lot of noise. Today was Robin and Star's turn for school drop-off's and pick-up's, so they took Lucas, Karson, Nicole, and Rose with them, while Cy took Bee to shop for groceries; so Raven, Vivian, Alex, and I were the only ones left in the tower.

Raven was meditating in front of the gigantic windows, Vivian and Alex in their bassinets next to her, taking a short nap, while I was watching a random television show that was on.

"Who do you think their powers will resemble?" Raven asked out of the blue.

"Given on what they look like, Vivian's powers will resemble yours, and Alex's powers will resemble mine. But, that's just a guess since their powers aren't exactly based on their looks." I said.

"I think so too, that Alex will resemble you powers and Vivian will resemble mine. After all, Alex is a mini you, and Vivian is a mini me." Raven said back.

"Yeah." I said as both the twins began to fuss.

"You take Vivian, I've got Alex." Raven said as she picked Alex up.

I picked up my little girl and began to try to hush her cries.

"My little girl. My little boy." I thought which caused a smile to break out on my face.

I had this feeling that I knew Raven and I would make great parents.

**BREAK LINE ;D**

**Did you like it? Hate it? I want to know in the reviews! Also, I want to know if I should continue, because I have some great plans for this story! :)**

**Thank you all for being awesome readers and fans for my story! That's why I'm going to do something for you! **

**POST YOUR FAVORITE TEEN TITANS PAIRING AND A PROMT FOR ME IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL RANDOMLY PICK FIVE TO PUT INTO ONE FIVE CHAPTER STORY, ONE PROMPT AND PAIRING PER CHAPTER! BUT, THERE IS A DEADLINE TO THIS! THE DEADLINE WILL BE 6-20-13! SO HURRY AND REVIEW WHAT PAIRING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**

**(PS, LOVE TRIANGLES ARE ALLOWED; JUST SPECIFY WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!)**

**ALSO, I WILL MENTION THE WRITER'S USERNAME IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE CHAPTER THAT PERTAINS TO THEM!**


End file.
